


ABO万字pwp一发完

by cytus_nono



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytus_nono/pseuds/cytus_nono





	ABO万字pwp一发完

ABO，大量私设，里昂A艾达O  
放飞自我的万字车（居然写了12000字，突然成就感）  
ooc，艾达受到飞起，昂叔攻到飞起。我知道他们不会是这样的人，但我就是想看，她被6代里昂欺负。（与其说是6代不如说是诅咒了）诚邀大家品品这个高冷傲娇小刺猬。

 

————————————————————————————

你们从公园走出来。

她走在街上，左顾右盼，被一切声响和光亮吸引注意，橱窗的聚光灯，街头艺人的怪嚎，商店里的流行曲，对你来说应该是陈年金曲，你知道这是她的世界里能感受到的最直观的东西。

「累了。去给我买杯热饮。」她摸到长椅打磨抛光过的木料，转身一屁股坐上去，双手抱胸，仰头对着你，还翘起了二郎腿。你笑笑，视力都这样了，还能找到椅子。

在远处购买饮品的队伍里，你双手插进黑色毛呢大衣的口袋，仰头望天百无聊赖。等待的间隙中，你捋捋金发，回望她坐着的方向，在喧嚣的车流人流的间隙中捕捉她的身影。

倒是坐得很乖，没乱跑。

店内十多年前的曲子土到掉渣，就在你思考她是不是在故意支开你的时候，你的后背被排在后面的一位老妇人推了推，她催促你往前排。你向前跨出一步，抱歉地对她笑了笑：「不好意思。」你对自己的笑容还是颇为自信的，下至攻略妙龄少女，上至哄好高龄阿姨，可惜艾达看不到。

再次望向艾达，三三两两的路人从她身旁经过，没人会在意这个表情冷漠的女人，你发觉自己盯梢的职业病又犯了。突然，一个戴着耳机的黑衣人进入你的视野，他从容地从她面前走过，你眼尖地发现他不着痕迹地从她手里接过了什么东西，然后又若无其事地走开，动作行云流水，一秒都没有停留。

果然有问题。你勾起嘴角，嗤笑一声，你思索她到底是如何联系上他们组织的人的。她不可能看得见你会去多远的地方买热饮，所以她不能保证是否在你的视线之外。那么即使冒着被你发现的风险，她还是选择跟人交接，所以她压根就不在乎会被你发现，只要亲手把东西交出去就可以了。你决定不去管太多，你如果过多干涉，很有可能会改变因果线，如果这影响到今后的里昂s肯尼迪，可就不好了。

真是不让人省心啊，是吧，艾达。

店内员工慢腾腾的动作让你有些烦躁，你知道如果换作是你，这点小工作你五分钟就能搞定。而他们却悠哉悠哉，耽误你尽快回到艾达身边。让女士等太久实在不够绅士。

你最初以为“累了”只是她想留在交接点的借口，但她现在的表现在你看来似乎真的有点累——她一手撑着长椅扶手，半趴在上面，黑发垂下遮住眼睛，红唇微微张着——DSO特工的视力可不是盖的。通常情况下她在公众场合都会尽量保持姿势标准端庄，大腿并拢小腿交叉，双目平视略带笑容。而现在的状况于她已经可以算得上是“失态”了。

你惴惴不安，甩了甩眼前的金色刘海，黑色皮鞋鞋尖不耐烦地轻轻敲打地面。你在心里催促着正在给你制作热饮的店员的动作能否再快一点。他们总是反复跟你确认你的点单，上帝啊，98年的人都是什么记忆力，那么简单的点单条件都记不住吗？

当你再次回过头时，艾达那边的状况却令你，大吃一惊……

长椅周围，不知什么时候多出了几个人，横七竖八倒在地上，捂着自己身上不同的部位痛苦呻吟，显然被揍了一顿，狼狈不堪。而她本人仍然一身虚弱地堪堪靠在扶手上。

她这是……盲……盲揍了一群人？

来往路人对这个奇异景象投去探究的眼神，即使如此车流人流还是行色匆匆。

你眼神一沉，顾不得店员在身后一遍又一遍地叫你，鞋后跟一转，抽身离开队伍，快速往她那边跑去，寒风把你的金发带起。

她到底出了什么问题？

当你走近某个范围内，各种各样来自倒在地上的人的混乱alpha气息告诉了你答案，脑内自动补足你错过的画面——她的发情期提前了，omega的信息素引来一群意志力较差的alpha，试图对她动手动脚。

各种组织，无论合法非法，在培养安插入敌人内部的间谍时，只会挑选omega。他们由于自身的天赋，成功率近乎百分之百。艾达也不例外，她是一名omega。你很早就知道这一点，你清楚地记得她每个月情热的日子，但仍然没有做到防患未然。许是重伤的缘故，她的发情期提前了。

众多信息素中，你轻易地辨认出了那抹若有若无的熟悉气息，多少年来你总是被那气息牵绊住。

那是一味凛冽的寒香，来自一种名叫“忍冬”的花，忍冬科忍冬族忍冬属，叶尼塞的国花。就如它的名字一样，耐寒性强，相当倔强。

你刚想靠近她，冷不丁一个拳头夹杂着劲风朝你袭来，卡其风衣的衣摆飘在空中。你没有意识到现在的她只是一只敌我不分的困兽，侧腰结结实实挨了一拳，紧接着又一拳向你的腹部击去。

她确实是穿着高跟鞋的吧？？

你立刻认出了这个招式，咏春，曾经某次和她交手时，你被这种路数诡异的东洋拳法打得措手不及，当然，同样的伎俩她不会用两遍，你一直很好奇她到底有多少隐藏技能。

咏春，讲究寸劲，动作完成时瞬间突然加速收缩肌肉而发出短促而刚脆的爆发力量。咏春高手能用寸劲在近战中占据主动，双方一旦接手，不用蓄势就能发动连续紧凑的攻击，随粘随打，相当难缠。对于目前失明的她而言，只有用上咏春的纠缠式近身攻击，她才不会弄丢对手的位置。

既然知道它的套路，拆招于你而言轻而易举，同样的亏你不会吃两次，何况现在的她——你自信地笑笑——还太嫩了。

你借着挨第一拳的时间，稳住身形，躲过她的紧接而来的第二拳。忍冬香味越发浓郁，这一拳的力道软了不少，许是因为omega的情热。看准走势，轻易接住拳头，你猛地一把拉过她的身躯，打乱她的节奏。偏身，侧脑，金发飘起，你躲过她的长腿，两件大衣摩擦飒飒作响，顺势扣住她的另一只手，旋转，环绕，面对她把她控制在怀里，一连贯的动作，稳、准、利落。

你紧紧扣住她，从交手到现在的几秒钟里，你终于有机会挤出一句话：「是我！」

艾达那双漂亮却杀意满满的眼睛，在听到你的声音后，骤然变得疲惫，咬牙挥肘就是一记闷击，歪打正着撞在你肩膀的旧伤上：「不需要的时候总粘着！需要的时候人不在！」

你有些愕然，心中一动。

被忍冬香包裹着，你不得不甩甩头定神，一把把她的手臂挎到自己脖子后，用你高大的身躯分担她的体重，然后向前迈出一大步，目光坚毅：「走。」

你托着她走进嘈杂的围观人群，在目睹你们的攻击性后，人们纷纷让出一条路来。她在你旁边勉强地跟着你的步伐，你们仿佛没事人一般镇定离开现场，留下一地狼藉。

你想她是真的等急了。她不知道你去了哪里，要去多久，什么时候回来，恰巧情热突然发作，一群alpha虎视眈眈，而她撑不了多久。事实上你现在也撑不了多久。她大概还以为你是一个beta，就这么轻易放下了防心。可惜，一个特工的基本职业素养就是伪装成beta，毕竟，性别特点有利有弊，alpha虽然强悍，但若被敌人知道性别后，被利用弱点，alpha也不堪一击。所以不如伪装成beta，还能出其不意制敌。

你甚至数不清究竟有多少次，你被Ada刻意释放的信息素而放倒，然后对方拿走样本扬长而去。虽说这有点大alpha主义……但一个alpha被omega牵着鼻子走什么的……倒不是说你觉得有什么不好——毕竟这就是你和她的相处模式——但事后总是会被一些知情的朋友嘲笑……

你拦下一辆出租车，反复确认司机不是alpha后，把她放到车后座，你没和她一起坐在后座，免得自己一不小心把持不住。看到女客人在后座不自然地喘息，司机会意，显然不是第一次接到这种突然发情的客人，他也没多问，默默把车窗开至最大，阵阵寒风灌入，稀释了浓郁的忍冬香气，顺便给你的大脑降降温。

付过车钱，你扶着她下了车。她什么都看不见，只能被你托着你勉强行进，高跟鞋敲打地面的声音逐渐凌乱。艾达的膝盖突然一软，黑发擦过你的大衣，整个人向下滑去，她条件反射紧紧揪住你的衣服，你急忙单膝蹲下，让她跌坐在你的大腿上。

「抑制剂……我需要……」她堪堪扶着你的肩膀，晶莹的皮肤泛起温暖的桃红色，几次尝试凑近你的脸，红唇轻启，吐息如兰，又缓缓偏过头去——她在极力克制自己吻你。

这个推论令你感觉整个人都不好了……

更多的忍冬，你感到自己的体温被忍冬香味勾得迅速上升，不妙，不妙。

「再坚持一会儿，马上就有抑制剂了。」你一手扶着她，让她靠在你的肩膀，然后把自己的外套脱下，披到她身上捂严实后颈——信息素的源泉，于是忍冬香味终于减少了一些。你低头瞥着眼神迷离的她，她大概已经走不动了，于是你立刻把她打横抱起，稳住心神，压下在这里就把她上了的念头，加快脚步向家走去。

你把她放在床上的过程里，她因为难受而相当不老实地乱动。红唇不小心蹭过你脖颈，你一个没忍住，自身信息素的闸门松开一厘。

糟糕。

「你是……！」她应激猛地推开你，晶亮的琥珀双眸既意外又恼怒。你知道她发现你是个alpha了。可你真的没有太多时间跟她解释什么，毕竟一直在忍耐的人又不止是她一个。

「你把抑制剂放在哪儿了？」你匆匆收敛住自己的信息素，轻轻摇着她的肩想让她清醒一些回答你的问题。

「我……放在……」她微微喘息，柔若无骨的双手攀上自己风衣的领口，试图拉开，挺胸弓腰，「好热……」

「该死。」你放下她，打算自己翻找抑制剂。

镇定，镇定，里昂。你又不是第一次见她发情，而且现在的她发情时哪有那位女间谍的来得让人把持不住，那位女间谍的每一个举止简直就像是故意的。为了98年的你今后还能在她心里占据一分半毫的位置，为了因果线正常发展，为了你今后多年的幸福生活，你得冷静，里昂。你不能和她发生关系，你倒是说说，这有什么诱人的？不是吗？不过是只小奶猫，虽然这只小奶猫正双眼迷离地看着你什么的，舌头不时舔过水润下唇什么的，双手还毫无自知地想要脱掉自己的外套什么的……

糟糕，下身更热了，你意识到自己只是在自欺欺人，脑内给了自己一耳光。开什么玩笑，这他妈的可是艾达啊！一个正常男性面对自己相处过这么久的爱人，哪是那么容易说克制就克制的，而眼前这个仍然不断诱惑着你的小年轻，根本不懂得体会前辈的苦衷。你觉得自己离沦陷不远了，赶紧远离她去找抑制剂。

可转身的瞬间，你却被她抓住手腕。你咬咬牙，一回头，对上她水汽氤氲的双眼，她缓缓舔过嘴唇，嗓音几乎带上一丝呜咽：

「Leon……」

她是不是多念了一个鼻音n？你已经无暇去思考这个问题了，在她念出你名字的那一刻，你睁大双眼，玻璃蓝眼内的冷静顷刻间荡然无存，大脑一片空白，你甚至能清晰听到头脑里某根玄在那一秒崩断，霎时间，世上所有的一切都不重要了……

狂躁的金属气息顷刻间爆发，以铺天盖地般的气势席卷房间每个角落，挤占撕扯着忍冬寒香的空间。你的信息素，不是某种香味，只是单纯的气味，一种携带信息的气味。这气味意味着锋利，危险，以及无情，告知你的对手，他既然踏入了这个范围，便很难活着离开。

她在接触到你作为alpha的信息素的一瞬间猛地一颤，脑内寻求抑制剂的念头顷刻间被打散。修长的双腿难耐地绞起，黑丝摩擦出沙沙声。omega对于alpha的渴求的本能，令她忍不住凑近拉着你的手，啃咬你的指背。你从她的眼睛里看到了渴望，泛光的琥珀色眼睛里，对你的信息素的渴望。

你张嘴想要说些什么，终究没发出任何声音。喉结蠕动，你猛地把她推倒在床上，紧接着欺身压上她，舌头急躁地探入她口中，便立刻被柔软的物体卷了上来。

「哈啊……」轻吟从她的嘴角溢出，她心余力绌地应付你的舌头，生涩得像个新手，你轻易便夺取主导权。没过多久她便败下阵来，索性不再于你较劲。你肆意吮吸她的软舌，偶尔得到一丝她的回应。

你趁她分心时，伸手从风衣下摆探入，里面的状况糟糕到不行，大概你的信息素还得负主要责任。你把丝袜和蕾丝布料稍微下拉，就着液体，你骨节分明的中指轻易滑入。

「呜……」她为突然侵入的异物皱起眉呜咽一声，失去视觉导致她的其他四感异常敏锐。她中止了和你的亲吻，偏过头轻喘着调整呼吸，一只手无力的地推着你的胸膛，完全没有意识到自己应该克制住呻吟——不同于那位你熟悉的女间谍的妩媚慵懒，她的呻吟声年轻而清晰。这让你忍不住起了逗弄的心思，反正你都忍了这么久了，也不差这一时。

你放过她的嘴唇，一手托着她，让她倚在你怀里喘息，另一只手则不断按压着她湿润的部位，惹得她揪紧你胸前的衣物，纤长双腿不自觉地合拢，大腿内侧轻颤着把你探入的手夹紧，这阻碍到了你的动作。看着她青涩且仿佛初体验一般都反应，你突然好奇这个时候地她对于性到底有多了解。

「想要吗？那么艾达，告诉我，你跟几个人上过床？」你低头一边咬啮着她的耳垂，一边使你的嗓音尽量磁性，低声喃喃，模仿着你熟悉的那个女间谍的语调。你相信那种这对于谁来说都很有蛊惑性，至少对你来说是这样的。

「关你……什么……哈啊……」她的话语被你突然的深深一搅打断，你得意地笑了，她对她自己身体敏感点的了解程度甚至还比不上你。这种绝对压制的优势令你都想感谢上帝了。

你没有继续加深，反而退出一大截，中指在入口浅入浅出，惹得她不满地弓腰，隔着衣物狠狠抓着你的肌肉。你紧了紧搂着她的手臂，释放信息素折磨着她的感官。你相当有耐心：「几个人？艾达。」

「……唔嗯……记不清了…………」她维持着语气里的冷漠，皱起秀气的眉毛，轻喘着屈膝在你怀里把自己缩成一团，仿佛维持这个姿势就能让她硬抗过你的引诱似的。

你大笑，“记不清”这种话，只有那位女间谍才有资格说吧？她这个年纪，才接过几个任务？其中有能有几个任务是非得和目标上床的？

「你背后的组织到底是什么？」

「别再……玩了……嗯啊……」她声音细微，几乎说不出完整的句子，但她能感受到你的发烫的勃起在顶着她，她在和你赌，即使大脑混乱到这种程度，她还在和你赌，赌你撑不了多久，「你到底做不做。」

「跟你交接情报的那个人，他不是保护伞公司的人吧？」

「别想从我这套到情报。」她冷冷回绝，试图挣脱你的怀抱，伸手推开你探进她下身的手，即使她抓着你小臂的手仍在微微颤抖，「给我抑制剂。手拿开。」你不知道是由于自己一直以来的绅士风度还是由于她的天真，让她相信你真的尊重她尊重到过头，让她笃定即使到了这种状况，只要她不想你也不会做下去。

你无奈笑笑，alpha的金属气息喧嚣卷起，密集地包裹住她，撕扯践踏着她的理智。

「哈啊，哈……等……嗯啊……」她抓着你的手顿时脱力，柔软的身躯一阵颤抖，大腿把你的手夹得更紧了……你摸到更多的液体溢出，她的大腿间一片滑腻，沾上衣摆。

跟我较劲？

她瘫软在你怀里，眼底漫出生理性泪水，卧蚕泛红，一改刚才的冷漠，楚楚可怜地直视着你的眼睛——但你知道她是故意的，她摆脱不了你，只能引诱你。

即使你知道她的目的，但仍然招架不住她的眼神。可恶……你已经忍了这么久，下体燥热得难受，而这该死的忍冬香气仿佛致幻剂一般不仅萦绕不散还愈发浓郁。可你不想就这么放过审问她的机会，你的问题可不少，还不能这么快就纵容她。

你拉下裤链，把自己的西裤连带内裤褪下几分，双手托起她的修长双腿往她身上压，诱人的部位暴露在空气中，一张一合仿佛召唤着你的进入。别急，里昂。你不得不让自己无视那里。你用手压迫她的大腿，使其合紧，然后把下体挤进腿缝之间，来回缓缓摩擦。黑丝的触感令你低吟出声，快感一阵阵从你身下袭来，你一边缓解着自己下身的焦躁感，一边释放更多的信息素挑逗着她。

alpha的信息素让她克制不住地缓缓扭动上身，双手抬起抓揉自己的黑发，发丝随着你的抽插的律动频率飘荡，贝齿把柔嫩的下唇咬得充血，又不时被突然腾升的信息素激出一声娇喘，你感到自己偶尔蹭过的那个润滑的部位溢出了更多液体。眼前的场面太过诱惑，你咬咬牙，光是在她的大腿间隙抽插，就让你射了出来。你低吼一声，温暖的液体便洒在她的小腹，湿润了卡其风衣，静静坐着喘着粗气。

好了艾达，游戏继续。

你稍微缓解几分，得以接着提问。你比刚才多加了一根手指探入，甬道条件反射般立刻包裹上来，收缩着向深处吞咽，无名指上冰凉的戒指让她微微一颤，紧接着是连绵不断的呜咽，她幼兽一般的细微呻吟让你的小腹窜起一股无名火。但你总是引诱折磨着她，久久才深入一次，带出更多晶莹的液体：「那我们换些简单的问题。你和威斯克什么关系？」

「呵……」她笑了，你意识到自己的这些问题针对性太强，又是问她和几个人上过床，又是问她和上司什么关系，这些问题实在有些暴露自己的想法。她敏锐地捕捉到你话里不经意流露的意味，尽量飞速说着，以防被呻吟打断气势：「哼，你给我好好听着，我的前任们，我爱过他们，每一个……至于威斯克……哈啊……我和他的关系不过是两个欣赏彼此的成年人每周开开凌晨会议罢了。」

「哦，知道了，看来你确实不喜欢他们。」你毫不客气地嘲笑。她简直就是在告诉你真相，真实的意味只需把她的话反着理解。太年轻了啊……

「鞭子和糖果……既然你都告诉了我真相——」你停下动作，缓缓抽出手指，戒指因为沾上她的液体而闪闪发亮，原本冰冷的金属已经温暖了不少。你三两下解开她的风衣，里面是你熟悉的那条红裙，紧身而富有弹性，勾勒出她较好的曲线。你把裙底往上掀起，拉至腰部，彻底扯下蕾丝内裤和丝袜，随意扔到一旁，这东西留着，实在不方便把她的双腿撑到你满意的角度。然后你把脑袋埋进她双腿之间，轻轻吻了吻那个柔软的部位，薄唇擦过核心，惹得她一阵轻颤。

「别……嗯啊……不要用舌头……」她抗拒地伸手粗暴推开你的脑袋，金发在她的揉抓下凌乱在你的眼前，你却愉悦地勾起嘴角。

「第一次被口？」你没理会她的抗议，据你所知那位女间谍可不讨厌这个。你把舌头挤进去，缓慢而深沉地刷过内壁，舌头由于用力而有些颤抖，带动她的内壁轻颤。也许是由于她的信息素的影响，她浑身上下每个部位都带有一种淡淡忍冬的香味，包括液体。

初体验的异样快感从下身传来，艾达推着你脑袋的力道都轻了几分。她咬紧牙，下身的肌肉止不住地抽搐，极其缓慢地蹭着床垫试图后退，又再次被你拉回来，你舌尖的舔舐几乎要让她崩坏，喉间咕噜一声：「……不要……别舔……」

你大面积地舔弄，迟缓，灵巧，时而大片挤压她的甬道，时而用舌尖专攻一点，节奏交错，每每让她乱了方寸，只能顺着你的节奏呻吟。你垂眼，认真吮吸着那些液体，带起令人脸红的水渍声。她的核心在你的指尖被玩弄，有一下没一下地按揉，下身不由得产生了更多的液体……

「哈啊……嗯！……啊啊——」艾达双腿微微痉挛，大量透明液体涌出，身下的被子更湿了。高潮过后的她眼神迷离，红唇开合平复着呼吸。

「试都没试过就拒绝，不还是被口到高潮了。」你直起身子审视着她，冷冷一笑，用拇指擦掉自己唇边晶莹的液珠。

你打开暖空调，然后完全脱下她的风衣，把它扔到更远的地方。

「你……」对失去视觉的她来说，你的每个举动都如同偷袭一般。她感到上半身突然一凉，红裙被完全掀起，露出雪白的背脊，你解开她的low back内衣随意抛向脑后。她纤细素白的身体就彻彻底底赤裸地陷在羽绒被里了，空调尚未制暖充足，冰冷的空气令她屈起双膝，修长的手指覆在踝骨上，深呼吸着感受高潮的余韵。你的下体老早就已从之前的射精中缓过劲来，看到这幅景象，顿时起了生理反应。

你俯身，双臂架在她的脑袋两侧，低头轻咬她的泛粉的耳朵，金发扫过她的脸颊，令她一阵瑟缩，你用着悄悄话的音量：「亲爱的艾达，只是舌头就让你满足了？」

在alpha的信息素下让omega兴奋起来简直轻而易举，何况还是发情期的omega。金属气息释放，她立刻蜷起身体紧紧抱着被角，细微娇喘。她身材修长，并非小鸟依人型的女孩，此时却缩成小小一团，在你的身下像个婴儿，被你的信息素勾起了情欲却不肯主动向你低头。

你决定再添把火。你生硬地把她抱着的被角夺过来，双手覆上她的雪白的胸脯，一如既往的酥软。在你触碰到她乳尖的一刻，她微微一震，理智和本能撕打，既想逃开你折磨她的双手，又忍不住让自己的胸部更加贴近你。这个触感令你禁不住叹息一声，下体愈发兴奋。不同于那位女间谍的是，24岁的她真的太瘦了，大概比你熟悉的尺寸还要小上几分。你用指缝夹住她的乳尖，抓揉的同时还有一下没一下地牵拉着，挤压时手指深深陷入酥胸，你强迫自己谨慎地控制力道不要留下指痕。她忍不住弓起腰，连带着挺起胸脯，晦涩的喘息声从喉间溢出：「嗯啊……Leo……」

你寻找她的唇索吻，薄唇刚碰到她的脸颊时却被她嫌弃地避开。她一边感受着你在她胸口服务的双手，一边让自己的声音尽量维持尊严：「说了让你刚才别用……舌头。」

「哦……」你恍然大悟，她这是在嫌弃她自己的液体，于是你戏谑地微笑，「是不想尝到自己的味道吗，很有你的个人特色哦，带有忍冬味的。」你腾出一只手，抓住她的黑发强迫她仰头，她皱起眉承受着突然的深吻，被迫在你的舌尖尝到了你说的味道。她简直气急败坏，呜咽着抗拒你的深吻，指甲隔着衬衫狠狠掐着你后背的肌肉。和女间谍相处的日常时间里，你已经很纵容她的各种擅自行动和小秘密之类的了，但在床上，你总是不断地打破她的下限，触犯她一条条的个人规矩。比如说绝对不要在被口后接吻什么的。你松开她的唇，望着她用手背挡在嘴唇前急促呼吸的样子，你脸上得逞的坏笑她虽然看不到，但是依旧能听到，于是她更想打你了。

你还想再来一个深吻时，她早有预备，死死推着你的脸不让你靠近，满脸幽怨。她都失明了，怎么能这么精确地怼到你的脸的？

「好，好，我不吻，」你轻佻的笑着，缓缓扯下领带，一颗一颗解开自己的衬衫扣子，「也该是时候上主菜了，女士。」

她没有完全躺下，胳膊肘撑在身后，脸对着别的方向，手背抹着自己的嘴唇，还处在对你那个混杂着奇怪液体的吻的嫌弃里。白衬衫滑落，你突然把她的一条腿抬起，大手掐住她的膝盖弯，撑住，水润的穴口再次暴露在你眼前，甚至还在不断溢出液体，你不由得呼吸一滞。

你左手抬着她的大腿，右手扶住她不盈一握的腰肢，开始把自己压入。庞大的异物挤进身体，她不禁一震，下意识合上双腿，腰肢往后躲想要退开，却被你的双手紧紧控制住，只能被迫承受你的侵略，溢出一声呜咽。你耐心引导着她：「别夹太紧……否则进不去……喂……」

她的甬道紧致得有些过分，你敏感的尖端随着她的呼吸不时被内壁吮吻，大概是太过不适应，她突如其来一阵的收缩令你险些漏出来。你艰难地一点一点撑开，即使润滑的液体已经很多了，你还是不得不慢慢推进，你知道她没那么脆弱，但她的身体柔软得让你产生一种稍稍用力就会折断的错觉。

「唔……」她一下子接受不了你的尺寸，下身被撑得发疼，你能从她夹紧你的甬道里感受到她的急促的呼吸，她被你扶着的大腿微微颤抖。

「放轻松……深呼吸，对。」你不敢一下子挺入，万一伤到瓣膜出血了就不好了。你腾出右手去往她的胸部，一点一点引开她的注意力，等到怀抱的身躯逐渐放松，你才一丝一毫挤进去。你轻轻揉捏酥胸，她的心脏在你掌心下搏动「心跳这么快，迫不及待，嗯？」

你终于完全没入她的体内，下体被包裹在一片紧致的温暖之中，令你闷哼一声，放松地呼出一口气。太紧了，只要稍微动一动都能感到极大刺激。随即你像是想要拓宽她的甬道一般小幅度挪动了一下，她控制不住仰起头呻吟一声，被你刺激得弓起身子，这一弓，下身又更加疼了：「轻……嗯啊……」

你看到她皱着眉，脸上的表情痛苦大于愉悦，你手指插进她的发间，托住她的后脑，细细吻上她白净的脖颈，嗓音低沉，教导着她：「腰塌下去，会没那么难受。」

你按低她的小腹，尝试性的小幅度进出，试探她的反应，在你坚持不懈的努力下，几分钟过后，她的呻吟逐渐变得甜腻，眉毛也舒展开来，只是深深地呼吸着。撑起上身，她双手攀上你的脖颈，脸埋进你的颈窝里，柔软的胸部压在你的胸肌上，你知道这是你可以动的信号了。

你的大手掐住她的臀部，开始剧烈撞击起她的内部，深入浅出，你反复研磨着她的敏感点，照顾得相当周到，每研磨一下，就带起她的一声呻吟，随即被她不自觉地用力绞紧，这让你舒服地叹息着。她温暖的内部总是来拒去留，适当的阻力能让你更加兴奋且更加卖力地撞击。每隔几次的深深撞入你都能感觉到自己的顶端被她的子宫口吮吻，这种触感令你的脊柱发麻，你相信她也一样，毕竟每当你撞到宫口时她咬着你肩膀的力道总会下意识加重。

「哈啊……不要这么……快啊……」她紧紧搂着你的脖子，有些承受不住你的频率。

「到底是要快还是要慢？」你调笑她的断句，假装疑惑，但还是放慢了速度。

她的指甲抓得你的后背实在有些太火辣，这可不行，你后背的旧伤已经足够多，再添新伤就没位置放了。你退出她的体内，把她翻过来，让她趴在床上。你双手叉住她的腰，她的柔嫩穴口不满足地一张一合，你试图把她的臀部扳到一个适合你活动的相对夸张的角度，却尝试失败。

你笑笑，轻轻挠了挠她腰部的肌肤，敏感的腰肢痒得瞬间弓起，你以一种长辈口吻说道：「柔韧性练得不到家，你平时都怎么训练的。」

「去你的……」她把脸埋进羽绒里，厚厚的被子里传出闷闷的咒骂声。

「……哈啊。」你用上身压着她的后背，猛地用力顶到她的最深处，让她猝不及防叫出声来。你一手扶着她的腰，一手探到她的胸前揉捏逗弄着，一下又一下贯穿她。她一手垫在额头和羽绒被之间，一手随着你的节奏，也一下又一下地抓紧被子。

你倾身吻了吻她的后颈，她的腺体，她从来没有被人标记过的腺体，释放着诱人的忍冬香味，来自alpha本能的冲动在你体内叫嚣着。

咬破它。咬破它。标记她。标记她。就像你曾经做过的一样。

感觉到后颈突然被柔软湿润的物体贴上，那片娇嫩的皮肤被你坚硬的牙齿划过，轻轻咬啮玩弄着，原本还沉溺在下身快感中的她，头脑顿时清醒大半。条件反射般，omega对于被标记的原始的恐惧把她从甜蜜的欲望海洋里捞起，生生让她的理智运转起来。

「…………你敢标记我…………」

「呼……就怎样？」你齿间的力道又加大了，她白皙的肌肤被你啃出红痕，你只需要稍稍一咬，她就会成为你的omega。但你知道你不会这么做，你只是喜欢看自己的舌头每刷过一次那片肌肤时，她的内心就惶恐一分，紧张得忍不住轻颤的样子。

「不……不要……我不想做那个手术……」她挣扎着要推开你的脑袋，声音几乎带上了哭腔，你意识到了这个问题的严重性。

你突然明白了艾达没被标记的原因。omega间谍最强有力的工具之一就是他们天生的对alpha的诱惑力。1998年，让omega预防免疫被alpha标记的技术尚未问世，一旦omega间谍被任务目标标记，他们只能通过手术强行去除这种标记。你见过一次做这个手术的政府间谍，整个过程相当痛苦，无异于用刑，惨叫声慎得慌。而且这种手术还对身体有损伤，所以一般omega间谍只会把性当做后期手段，但是艾达……她就是“不一般”的代名词……

「那个手术……你做过很多次吗？」你感到心脏一紧，下身的动作骤然停止。液滴顺着她光滑的大腿流下，滴落在被子上。你不敢想象她曾经被这种手术折磨过，也许还是很多次。

「我还没有蠢到每次任务都得做到最后一步才能拿到我要的情报……」她冷冷地回望你，眼神里是对于你看轻她的鄙夷。

喂喂……你现在还趴在我的身下呢……把前一秒的那个快吓哭的的小刺猬还给我……

你锁紧她，再次舔过她的后颈，突然的偷袭令她低呼一声，刚才的好不容易攒起来的冷漠荡然无存。你轻轻啃吮，低声呢喃：「放心，我不会标记你的……你就……感受我就好……」

不知道是源于不信任还是源于条件反射，她仍然会在你舔过的时候微微颤抖，但随着你下身的律动，她的呻吟逐渐动情，惶恐和愉悦融合起来，反而更加刺激了。

你决定好好补偿她，于是动作轻柔了不少，缓缓地碾过她的敏感点，让她的快感逐渐放大，发出界于痛苦与愉悦间的呻吟：「嗯啊……Leon……哈啊……」

她终于逐渐适应起这种感觉来，开始嫌弃起你慢腾腾的动作，抓住你覆在她胸口上的手，微微施力。

你疑惑，停下动作，她抓得更紧了，你轻声柔柔问道：「快一点？」

你看到她犹豫两秒，似乎在思索你加快速度的后果，又过了几秒，她的后脑埋在被子里动了动，你猜那是点头。

你兴奋，逐渐加快速度，用力撞击她的内部，汗水顺着你肌肉的沟壑流过，你满脑子都是要把她的内部干得又粘又软，最好干成你的形状。她在你身下止不住发出呜咽，每一次被填满的快感都令她的腰肢酸软，脊骨酥麻，全身被你撞得震动。她承受着你下体的尺寸横向拓宽已经很吃力了，却还要承受你过度的纵向开拓，偏偏你每隔几次还非要顶到她的宫口，她感觉自己的内脏都要被你顶到了。抽插带起的水声犹如小猫舔奶一般，刺激她敏锐的听觉，你低沉的喘息声，下体搅弄粘液的声音，以及她拼命想抑制却抑制不住的娇喘，混合在一起，格外色情。你伸手覆上她的手掌，挤开她手指反握住，十指相扣，她抓着你的力道随着你进出的节奏时轻时重。你迅速挺进，又缓缓抽出，带出更多液体，你和她的交合处一片粘腻。

「舒服吗，宝贝儿？」你知道她打死也不会回答，但你就是忍不住看着她听到你的问题时微微僵住，然后你趁机一顶，逼出她一声高亢愉悦的叫声。

你感到她的喘息的频率逐渐加快，不由得加大力度和速度，猛烈地挤开她阻碍你的嫩肉，顶弄着让她最舒服的那一点，同时伸手探向她的下身，不时地按压她的核心。你一边索取着她，一边逗弄那点，牵动，揉碾，牵动，揉碾。你坏笑着：「待会儿成结的时候……可别又逃，否则受伤的是你自己。」

「呃啊……慢……等……嗯啊啊啊——」她全身一僵，仰起头，双腿剧烈痉挛，你感到她的甬道迅速收缩把你夹紧，霎时间，她陷入了某种天旋地转的快感，半阖的失焦琥珀双眸里仿佛有星辰大海，紧紧抓着被子的手骨节泛白，后背上那对姣好的蝴蝶骨微微起伏。这令你低吼一声，忍不住一下子顶到最深，底端成结撑得她的甬道发疼，然后是alpha漫长的释放，温热的液体灌满原本就不多的空间，液压让她胀得酸痛的同时又无比的满足。小腹涌起甜蜜的感觉，她最终全身瘫软下来，平复呼吸，艰难地吞咽唾液。你抽出下体，稠液不出意外地由于体积太多而溢出，混合着别的液体打湿羽绒被。

你的精力向来旺盛，在之后又进行了一两个来回，不过这几次在射精前你都控制住了，没灌进她的体内，而是在外面解决。她大概真的是到极限了，在某次高潮之后合上双眼，失去意识昏睡过去。你终于结束这场疯狂的性爱，退出她的体内，躺倒她身边休息一会儿，轻轻搂住她。等到她呼吸均匀，你垂眼爱怜地望着她的睡颜，把挡住她脸颊的刘海拨开，忍不住在她耳边轻声：「我爱你……艾达……」

等你平复得差不多了，你起身下床，慢慢抱起她，走到主卧门口。出门前你扭头回望，无奈地笑了笑。室内一片狼藉，内衣裤东一件西一件，床上一团糟，各种液体混合在一起，湿答答的，今晚你们大概得一起挤你睡的那间客房了。

你抱着她踏进盈满热水的浴缸，让她柔软的身体趴在你身上。你用热毛巾擦过她的皮肤，掠过各种齿痕指痕时，你不自然地停顿，眼前的人影和那位女间谍重合起来。她多少次也曾这样，疲惫地趴在你怀里，一身性爱后的痕迹，但她接着会挑挑眉，眯眼微笑，调戏般掂起你的下巴啃咬你的嘴唇。你甩甩头，思绪飘回，眼前只剩一个黑发脑袋静静靠在你的胸前，呼吸安详得像个婴儿。你把手指探进她的下身——并没有过多的杂念，你虽然精力过剩但她可承受不了——你只是需要把你留在里面的多余液体引出来。

她在热水的浸泡下皮肤泛起暖暖的桃色，让那张看起来拒人千里之外的冷脸多了几分可爱。温暖的水温下她逐渐转醒，刚有意识，就立刻感受到了你在她体内活动的手指，她发觉这不是梦之后（毕竟她丧失视觉，所有的一切都那么的不真实），顿时不自在起来，恼怒地皱起眉，立马就要起身：「你干什么。」

她刚要离开你的手指，就被你另一只手压住，你一脸无所谓：「别动，马上就清理完了，除非……你想自己清理……也可以……」

说着你抓住她的手就要让她往自己下身探去，你大概改不掉喜欢逗逗24岁的她的习惯了。她明白你话语所指，猛地挣脱你抓着她的那只手，像是为了不让你再抓住似的双手伸到你脖子后面，趴在你身上抱着你，把脸埋进你的颈窝，藏住自己的表情，语气和体温相反，冷冰冰的：「赶紧解决掉……」

「那得看你有多配合了。」

她简直太过配合，如果忽略偶尔被你的手指惹出的微小嘤咛，她实在冷静得异常，一点都不像几小时前那个被你欺负到生气的小刺猬。你猜想她如此冷静的原因，要么是她真的被你干到失神了，要么是她在打着什么别的算盘——人在干坏事前最安静。

alpha的精液量真的非常多，你终于感觉清理得差不多了，于是抽出手指。你的手隔着热毛巾揉搓她精致的脸，在你把她发梢上残余的精液擦拭干净的过程里，她一动不动，琥珀双眸呆呆地倒映出你的面容。这缸水已经不干净了，你放掉浴缸里的水，重新注满。

你打开花洒，淋湿她的黑发，发梢紧紧贴在她光洁的脖子上，水流顺着雪白的背脊流下。你轻轻抓着她柔顺的黑发，与此同时小心地避免水流进入她的耳道，这些细枝末节你早已无比熟练。洗发露搓出泡泡，再香也盖不过她身上的忍冬气息，你认真地帮她浣发，顺便还中指轻轻揉着她的太阳穴。

「我昏过去之前你说了一句话。」她闭着眼感受你的按摩，冷不丁冒出一句话来。

她疲倦的声音有点太小了，你没听清：「什么？」

「你说你爱我。什么意思？」

你恍然大悟，原来这就是她如此冷静的原因，她把你的举动理解为求爱，于是乎一切都合理了起来。你本该高兴她的接纳，又不太高兴她会随随便便接纳一个人，更不太高兴这会影响到98年的里昂在她心里的分量。你在心里给了自己一拳，该死，这不都是你自找的。

你假装惊讶地扑哧笑了一声，掩饰你的紧张：「真真假假的情话，按我的经验，和我上床的每个女性都不排斥这些，如果你喜欢我可以多说几句，我永远爱你，我的小刺猬，小松鼠，小猫咪 。」

「第一，语速飞快。第二，35个单词。结论，你在掩饰。你把我当成了谁？」

女人的直觉真是可怕。她直接询问是谁，而不是问'你是否把我当成了某个人'，她就这么笃定你把她当成了某个人。

她的心理学训练想必是不差的。这个问题令你心虚得手上的动作不由自主地一顿，你意识到这个举动相当于更加证实了她的猜测。

你索性不再掩饰，最高明的撒谎就是讲真话：「没错。我确实把你当成某个人，我来救你的部分私人原因也是因为你和她很像。她和你一样，深色短发，酷爱红色，但比你火辣性感得多，更聪明，更漂亮……」你都要习惯于尽是说些会激怒她的话了：「当然……在床上也……」。

「呵，男人。你戴着戒指，却和别的女人上床。」她信了。毕竟你说的也是事实嘛。

「不过是真真假假的感情，有什么背叛可言。大家都是成年人，她和谁上床，我和谁上床，都不关彼此的事。在你眼里，我不也只是一个人形按摩棒？」

「按摩棒好歹安静，你太聒噪。而且，作为一个床伴来说，欺负身下的人，真差劲。」

你明明就很舒服……你撇嘴，加大了揉她脑袋的力道。

帮她洗好后，你也草草给自己洗了个头，免得她等太久感冒了。她穿着浴袍老老实实坐着，让你揉乱她的黑发，吹风机嗡嗡的声音震得耳膜发疼，源源不断的暖风时不时鼓进浴袍内，姣好的曲线在宽大领口内若隐若现。她扭头瞪你，你无辜地耸耸肩。

你给她注射过抑制剂，顺便把两个暖暖的杯子塞进她的手心，示意她喝下去。

「什么东西？」她显然并不放心。

你突然想起自己母亲小时候的教导，不要乱吃陌生人给的东西，于是笑了起来。

「毒药。喝了就会爱上我。」你开着过时的玩笑。

「……」

「你左手里的是避孕药。右手的是牛奶巧克力，三份糖，毕竟你'剧烈运动'后也没吃什么东西，稍微补充一点能量，如果你想吃点什么实质性的食物的话，我也可以去做。」

「不用了。」她选择先喝牛奶巧克力，放下左手里的杯子。双手捧起牛奶巧克力，因为温度过高而小口小口地嘬饮，温暖的水蒸气凝在轻颤的睫毛上，你克制住自己想摸摸她脑袋的手。

你睡不着。来到98年后你第一次和她睡在一起，尽管她一开始和你躺在床两侧，仿佛恨不得跟你分别待在地球的两端，然而现在还是躺在了你的怀里，半梦半醒的时候甚至会主动往你怀里蹭，真的是非常缺乏安全感的人了，只要手边有一根稻草，无论是敌是友都要拼命抓住。

更早的时候她本想把你赶到客厅去睡沙发，却被你一句「做都做过了，还介意什么」给堵了回去，你直接拉灯把她抱上床（失明的人真的很好偷袭），欺身压上，一边吻着她的脖颈一边威胁：「不想再来一轮的话就好好睡觉。」于是她冷脸猛地踢开你，一把拉过被子盖住自己，缩到床的另一个角落去了。

你一手撑起下巴，无聊到开始数她盖在卧蚕上的睫毛催眠，又没人规定非得数羊是吧，数什么又不一样呢？你在心里默默记着数，就快数完左眼的时候，忍不住打了个哈欠。等等，你刚才数到多少来着？？你拍了一把自己的脑袋，放弃了这种无用的催眠行为，轻轻搂着她，去嗅她发间的香味。

淡淡的忍冬花香飘进你的鼻子，每每这种时候你心里都能泛起粉红小泡泡。

1998年，没有病毒威胁，没有任务缠身，没有对立的立场，有的只是36岁的里昂和24岁的艾达，外加一见温暖干净的双人床。

 

————————————————————————————

情迷意乱艾达总是失声叫错（叫对）自己相好的名字

几年前就很想写一篇养成系的LA，但那时候的2代艾达还没有好看到让我想写文的地步就是了。

为什么上篇的评论都是在集中的时间段里爆发？

肝文不易

上车请打卡。如果喜欢请不要白嫖，留下评论，评论是第一生产力。否则这样的LA大概会在tag里慢慢消失吧……


End file.
